The present invention relates to the formation of facing bearing surfaces for use in a gas bearing configuration, typically for gyroscope applications, and to the formation of resistant beryllium surfaces.
Gas bearings for use in gyroscopes are known in which beryllium, with or without additives, implantations, or surface treatment forms a bearing surface. In normal gas bearing operation with the bearing surfaces typically rotating against each other, the bearing surfaces are effectively separated by a hydrodynamic gas film and do not make contact. In such case there is no frictional wear of any appreciable magnitude between the surfaces. However, such bearings must cycle through start/stop sequences during which the bearing surfaces do contact each other during slow speed rotation prior to liftoff when the rotating elements supported by the bearing are accelerating or during touchdown when the rotating elements supported by the bearing are decelerating. During these moments of bearing contact, substantial bearing wear must be avoided.
In the prior art it has been a practice to lubricate the bearing surfaces with a precisely-defined amount of liquid lubricant in order to minimize the wear of the bearing surfaces during the start/stop cycles when they are in physical contact with each other. The amount of lubricant applied is a critical factor, and any error in the amount of lubricant can result in a seizure of the bearing, requiring the gyroscopic instrument undergo costly repair.